


It's Not Me You Should be Worried About

by StefWrites



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hiccstrid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StefWrites/pseuds/StefWrites
Summary: (Post HTTYD2) - Hiccup gets captured and a certain Viking helps him out.





	It's Not Me You Should be Worried About

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fanfic I ever wrote for my two favorite vikings. This was first posted on Tumblr (follow me @chiefhiccstrid)! I am slowly posting my fics on here but you can find all the ones I have wrote so far on my Tumblr page. I hope you enjoy this little one-shot.

Hiccup somehow managed to get captured. Again. 

Drago’s men had been sailing up to Berk, trying to beat the Hooligans, over the last few months. 

Hiccup would have some crazy idea while trying to defeat the next batch of Drago’s workers that would sail up to Berk. The plan would fail and he would get captured. It didn’t happen often, bit it did happen. No one is perfect, including the chief of Berk. 

Hiccup had one of those insane plans during an attack that landed him on the deck of one of the ships. A new kink in Inferno failed to do its job, which led to Hiccup being tied in ropes and Toothless in a dragon proof cage. 

He was sitting there as the Vikings stood around him trying to figure out what to do with the boy. The men who had never seen Hiccup up close before were making comments like, “this is the famous Dragon Master?” and “Berk let this become the chief? They must’ve been desperate.” 

Remarks like these still made Hiccup cringe, but he never let it show. 

When Hiccup had been caught, he told the other dragon riders to focus on defeating the other ships before helping him out of his current mess. One rider, however, didn’t listen to Hiccup’s order. 

The Vikings who had Hiccup captured were too busy being proud of their accomplishment to even notice the Deadly Nadder making its way towards the ship. Hiccup grinned. 

“You guys will be sorry.” The young chief interrupted their excited chatter. 

The large men began to double over in laughter as the blue and yellow dragon was still speeding towards the ship. 

“You think we’re worried about you? I could take you down with one finger!” The man with the long brown hair in a braid said, which caused more laughter from the men around him.

The Deadly Nadder was so close now that Hiccup could see the rider that was beginning to make a leap off the dragon. 

“Oh, it’s not me you should be worried about…it’s my wife!” The moment after Hiccup said that, Astrid Hofferson – well, Haddock now – the most powerful and beautiful woman in the entire archipelago made her way onto the deck of the ship; axe raised ready to kick some Viking ass. 

Hiccup sat, tied to the pole, and smiled as his wife defeated all seven of the men in the time it took the boy to put on his prosthetic in the morning, which wasn’t very long at all after years of practice. 

The men lay scattered all over the ship, groaning or unconscious as the woman made her way to the Viking with the keys and then let Toothless out of the cage. He cooed at the girl as she scratched under his chin. Then she strode over to the boy sitting on the ground, with a proud smile on her face, and grabbed a dagger out of her boot to cut the ropes that were tied tightly around him. 

He stood up, “Thank you, milady.” 

Instead of a “you’re welcome” or a “anytime, babe” she raised her arm and her fist landed right in the middle of Hiccup’s gut. He doubled over in pain. 

Once the aching began to dissolve enough to return to a normal posture Hiccup said, “I deserved that.”

“Damn right.” Astrid placed a hand on her hip. 

Thinking about just how amazing his wife was, created a big smile on Hiccup’s face. Astrid was about to ask what the grinning was all about when he grabbed her waist and cut her off by placing his lips on hers. 

They stood that way, kissing on the deck of the ship, for a few moments until a large explosion from a nearby ship reminded the two that they had a fight to win. 

They got on their dragons and defeated the rest of the Vikings like the legendary team that they were.


End file.
